For example, in a system having plural servers such as an electronic commerce system, when a request is received from a client, messages are exchanged between the servers to proceed with the processing.
On the other hand, in order to monitor the operation of such a system or analyze a request delay problem, a processing (hereinafter, referred to a tying processing) to tie the messages for each transaction is carried out. Incidentally, the messages required for a response to one request are recognized as one transaction according to keywords (hereinafter, referred to a tying key) included in the messages.
For example, in order to process a large number of messages at high speed, a configuration that plural tying servers that carries out the message tying processing are operated in parallel may be considered. However, in a case where the parallel processing is simply carried out, the number of times of the communication between the tying servers to carry out the tying processing may increase, and in such a case, there is a problem that the communication load prevents from improving the efficiency of the processing by the parallelization. Incidentally, the conventional technique cannot parallelize the message tying processing while suppressing the communication load of the tying servers.
Namely, the conventional technique cannot parallelize the message tying processing while minimizing the communication load between the tying servers.